1. Field of the Invention
Magnetically attractable particle separator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the corrugated paperboard industry, it is common practice to use reclaimed paperboard that is subjected to a power driven refiner to disintegrate the paperboard. The disintegrated paperboard in the form of a liquid slurry is fed to a regulator, then deposited as a thin film on a moving screen to be formed into the sheet material, and the sheet material then fed through meshed sets of corrugating rolls that are in pressure contact. If the particles of magnetically attractable material that are steel and quite hard, are allowed to become embedded in the sheet material, they may cause substantial damage to the corrugating rolls as the sheet material passes therebetween.
A major object of the present invention is to provide a device that may be inserted in a line through which a liquid flows that contains particles of magnetically attractable material to automatically remove the particles therefrom, direct the removed particles to a segregated confined space, and periodically discharge the removed particles from the confined space without interrupting the flow of liquid through the line.